Kagome is a Hanyou?
by Kariana Tasuki
Summary: KagomeXInuyasha, some what out of character
1. Default Chapter

Kagome is a.... Hanyou?! Author: Kagome Kariana Chapter 1: First Encounter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime. I wish Inuyasha were mine though...  
  
Summary: Three years has passed since Kagome first went into the well. Kagome finds out that her Dad was and is the Lord of a wolf pack and the she herself is a hanyou. And on top of that will Kagome be able to deal with her new self? And will Inuyasha be able to control himself? KagomeXInuyasha, some what out of character. Rated NC-17 for later chapters, please R&R!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: First Encounter  
  
Kagome couldn't sleep this night, and it was almost a new moon. The one night when he would turn into a human. 'Inuyasha... I've been by his side since I was 15... and that was almost 3 years ago... Inuyasha... what am I to you?' Inuyasha was asleep along with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. She aimlessly walked around for about an hour before she realized that she had walked to the God Tree. 'This place... The place where she first saw Inuyasha. Where Kikyo sealed Inuyasha. 'Hm.... Kikyo... I'm supposed to be the reincarnation of Kikyo... Could that explain these feelings that I have?'  
Kagome stared at the God Tree for a good period of time before she decided to lean against it. It felt so calm there by that tree. It was as if all my worries were far from this tree and the forest. She then gazed past the branches into the night sky. 'So many stars... I could never see this many back home. So beautiful.' In a certain way, Kagome loved it here. The only thing she didn't like so much was the fact that she had to fight against demons and... Naraku.  
"Hm, I suppose Inuyasha has started to notice my absence. I think I might be able to sleep now." Getting up, she started to head back to the hut at the shrine where they stayed when they would come back to this village.  
"Are you the reincarnated miko?"  
That voice was so gruff and harsh that she knew it wasn't one of her trusted companions. "Depends on who is asking! I am a reincarnation... However... I am NOT Kikyo! I am NOT her replacement! I am Kagome!"  
"That's all I needed to know. So you are Kagome. You are the one who has stolen Inuyasha's heart. You are my daughter."  
"Do what? How can you be my father when my dad is in my time, and... HOW are you my dad!?"  
"How do you think that you were able to go through the well?"  
Stupid question... "Because I had the Shikon no Tama..."  
"This is true... but even though you did have the Shikon no Tama, how is it that when Shippo had it he wasn't able to do through the well?"  
"Well... that's because..."  
"You are my daughter... I have a direct connection to the well. And because you are my daughter you are a hanyou."  
'Ok, this man is cracked. Wouldn't I know if I was a hanyou? And my dad should be Souta's dad too right?' "Wouldn't I know if I were a hanyou? I don't have any special traits that any other human wouldn't have. And on top of that my dad is the same man as Souta's father!"  
"Souta's father and I are two different men. On top of that, you are my only heir to the lands that I am lord of. You have a pack, and you are half Wolf demon. The reason you do not know this, is because I had to put a spell on you. It was so that you wouldn't have these traits until I took the spell off. Your mother knows about me. However... I will die in the near future, but I am able to regenerate, so I am alive in your time right now. That me cannot travel through the well. And I am no longer able to."  
"Right, I'm a hanyou... Heir to some lands your lord of, and your still alive in my time. OK then. Prove it to me. Prove to me that I am a hanyou."  
"I will warn you that your appearance will change dramatically. You will no longer have human ears, or teeth. Your hair color and eye color will change. And you will live a long time. Just like Inuyasha."  
"Speaking of Inuyasha. You said earlier that I stole his heart... but he doesn't love me."  
"You don't know? Hm, you will find out in all due time." He put his hands together in a prayer like position. "Oh and one more thing.... You will be able to heal at an accelerated rate, even faster than Inuyasha, you will be powerful, on the same level if not higher than him, and you will be able to run like the wind. Are you prepared?"  
"Yeah... Just get it over with already..." Kagome crossed her arms and looked at him. He had ice-blue eyes, claws, ice-blue hair, and two slash-like marks on either side of his face. His ears were like Sesshoumaru's, which was odd. But it didn't matter. Since this guy claimed to be a demon this was probably not his true form. He carried a katana, and he had some armor on, but it didn't seem like he really needed it.  
"Ok, this is the time for you to know your true self." He closed his eyes and started to say a spell. She had no idea what he was saying because he was whispering.  
After a second of him chanting, a sparkling fog that came and wrapped around her body like snakes, and lifted her into the air. 'What's this? I thought that it was a joke!' She looked down at her hands, her fingers were longer and her fingernails had turned into claws. Kagome could feel her body change. She could feel herself getting taller. Feel her stomach tighten to expose her abs. Her arms and legs became defined ever so slightly. As for her face and ears, she couldn't tell right at the moment. "Huh? It wasn't a lie? Oh dear god... how am I going to explain this to the others?"  
He stopped chanting and Kagome was slowly put on the ground. "Do not worry, they will understand. However, I do suggest that you get different clothes when you go to your time." He pointed to her skirt and then shirt.  
Kagome's shirt had become too tight because her bust had gotten bigger. And as if her skirt wasn't short enough! It barely covered her butt now.  
"You will learn to use your claws and powers soon, I promise you. Hm... you are lucky though, you didn't get a tail. In this form I still have my tail."  
"KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Inuyasha's voice rang throughout the forest. And he was coming closer. Kagome could now smell him...  
'Wait I have this sense too! Oh yeah, he said I was a wolf hanyou.' "This 'me' does feel right... Um... what is your name?"  
"My name is Dramien. But please call me dad or ... something. Farewell."  
And with that he turned and started walking away. "Hold it right there! Who are you?"  
"Inuyasha! Don't fight him! He's my dad!"  
"Your what?" Inuyasha sniffed the air then looked at me more closely... "Ka.. Kagome? You..."  
Dramien changed into a huge wolf with ice blue fur and took off. "What's your problem Inuyasha?" Suddenly remembering her change... 'Shit! I've gotta get out of here.' Tears started swelling up in Kagome's eyes, she then turned and started to run. And as her dad had said, she ran like the wind "I'm sorry Inuyasha!!!!!"  
"Wa.. Wait! Kagome!" His voice called after her as she headed to the well and jumped in. 'I didn't want to be there for a while... I needed a chance to get some clothes and to... think...'As she jumped down the well she looked up and saw Inuyasha's face looking into the well after her... 'Sorry... Inuyasha...'  
"What the hell was up with that?!" Inuyasha looked down the well and just thought about her. 'She looked... she looked so different.... Her eyes... they were...ice blue and her hair... it was ice blue as well... not to mention longer! She looked... She looked like a hanyou!!!!!' 


	2. 2

Kagome is a... Hanyou?! Chapter 2: Realizing My true Feelings  
  
A/N: This chapter is rated R for Inuyasha's potty mouth... Inuyasha no Baka!!!!!  
I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There is a difference between  
constructive and commanding criticism. This is just a warning.... I  
have had people try to tell me that my writing should be this and  
should be that... Well this is my writing style. I do appreciate those  
of you who catch my spelling errors though!  
  
***************************************  
  
**Last Chapter**  
  
"What the hell was up with that?!" Inuyasha looked down the well and just thought about her. 'She looked... she looked so different.... Her eyes... they were...ice blue and her hair... it was as well... not to mention longer! She looked... She looked like a hanyou!!!!!'  
  
**Chapter 2: Realizing My True Feelings**  
  
"Kagome... I wish she would come back..." Inuyasha looked down the well that Kagome had jumped down to go back to her time. He didn't understand... 'What happened to her? Who was that guy? She said that he was he father but... He smelled like a youkai!... Now that I think about it... Kagome's scent had become more distinctive. I could always tell her scent from that of the others but now it's... Full of strength.. It became sweeter too... It was.. Intoxicating...' He leaned against the well and then thought about what he was going to do... "What the fuck did I just think!?" 'Her scent was intoxicating? What the fuck? Am I losing it or what? I knew that I liked her... But have I always thought about her like this?'  
"Keh! I should... I should..." He stopped his sentence short... He didn't want to say 'look for the shards' or 'not worry bout it' because he was worried about it. "Ka... Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered her name... It sounded so sweet on his lips. 'Hm, I can remember the first time I told her she smelled good... She didn't want to believe it... then when I turned back into a hanyou.. I acted like a total jerk and pretended that I didn't remember what I had said...'  
He started to walk towards the God Tree. Where Kagome had released him from the seal that Kikyo had put upon him... 'Kikyo... Kagome might be her reincarnation but... She is the exact opposite of her... Kagome never asked me to become human for her. She was always there for me. Even though we had our stupid fights... She stood by me and helped me. And she has taught me so much... Though I will never let her find out. Kagome...She is always by my side... And I...' "I need her... I will always need her by my side... Kagome..." Inuyasha looked up into the intertwining branches of the God Tree... And he could feel that Kagome had come here last night to think just like he was thinking... "Hmph, Kikyo asked me if she was more precious than her... Well here is my answer to that... Kagome is more precious to me than Kikyo and more precious than my hanyou life! I will always protect her! And... and..." He trailed off when he started to think about what that meant and how true it was... Then he decided that he would just confess it to the God Tree... "And... I will always... Always love her and only her...."  
  
Kagome's heart thumped, and she felt a slight pain as she walked past the God Tree... "Inu... yasha.." 'Was he thinking of me? Was he talking to the God Tree?' Kagome felt as though something told me to look at the God Tree and to touch the spot that Inuyasha was sealed upon.  
As she walked towards it... She felt her heart thumping harder... And not being able to explain it... touched the spot and felt a wave of emotion flow through my body... "Wha..What?" It had felt so strange... A mixture of relaxation, loneliness, rejection, hope, and love all in one... Almost like someone had confessed something to the God Tree and it was trying to tell her something... 'Wait... that means that... it must have been..' "Inuyasha..."  
Inuyasha was the only one who had such a strong connection with the tree... He was the only one that had such an emotional connection to it... So it must have been him... She felt so confused... So many feelings in one moment locked into this tree and it let her feel it. 'I don't understand... Why me?' "Why not Kikyo..."  
She knew in her heart that she felt something stronger than friendship for Inuyasha. Even though he has always acted so rude... Kagome knew why... He wanted to be tough... He didn't want to seem like he was weak... She saw the moments when he was so caring... She cared for him... She cared for him a lot... That's when it hit her... square in her new hanyou face... right between her new ice-blue eyes... 'I'm... I'm in love with... Inuyasha... When did that happen? Have I always been in love with him and never admit it? Yes... that seems very possible... But... Will Inuyasha still like me after this?'  
Kagome looked at the God Tree and listened to the wind in the leaves... It was so gentle... Almost like it was singing a silent song to the earth and sky. And like before... she was calmed by this gentle, pleasant sound... "Inuyasha... I hope that you don't hate me when I come back!"  
  
'Mental note... If Inuyasha doesn't hate me... I will ask him for help with my new found skills...' Kagome had also found out from her mother that she was the last of her kind... And a decedent of the most powerful youkai in the world... Something dear old dad forgot to mention. And on top of that, each generation was more powerful than the last... Meaning... that she would be the most powerful... "My life is so fucked up!" 'AH! I should like Inuyasha!.... Damn!'  
Kagome then decided that it was now or never and jumped through the well to Inuyasha's time.  
  
'Hunh? What's this? *sniff* Kagome's scent!?' "There's no mistake... Kagome has returned!" Inuyasha jumped into the air and took of at full speed towards the well. He wanted to be the first to see, and hear her since her transformation.. As he got there she was jumping out of the well with some new clothes on that looked similar to what her father was wearing... he just didn't have a skirt on. "Ka..go...me..." Inuyasha looked at her and he became silent it looked like she was trying to confess something...  
  
"Inuyasha... I... I'm sorry that I ran off like that... I was scared that you would hate me..." 'Inuyasha's scent... it smells... oh god... it smells good...'  
"Kagome... It's ok... Just tell me what happened to you..." Inuyasha walked closer to her closing the distance between then... He was only 2 feet from her... but... he wanted to be closer..  
"This is the real me... I'm a decedent of the most powerful youkai, I'm the last of the royal family... I'm part of the Wolf pack that roams the northeastern lands..." Looking at his face she could tell he understood... "I didn't know this until last night Inuyasha... I'm sorry..."  
"BAKA! What in the seven hells are YOU sorry for?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and she looked at him... Her eyes... her scent... they were screaming 'Don't hate me Inuyasha!' but how could he hate her in the first place. "Kagome... don't look like that... You shouldn't be sad or worried... I'm not mad at you."  
"Inu... ya... sha... I..." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye at this very moment... it was too weird... 'why do I feel like about to explode?' She noticed a change in the air... 'Inuyasha's scent it's mixed with sadness... and... and... compassion...' "Inuyasha... there is one more thing I have to tell you..."  
"What is it Kagome?"  
Right when she was about to speak... A rush of wind and blackness swept them apart... "Inuyasha!?" There was no answer... "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!?"  
  
"Kagome!?" 'Damn it! I can't hear her, I can't even smell her! All I can smell is...' "All I smell is..."  
  
***To be continued**  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAA! Be prepared for something BAD to happen to our hero and heroine. Who is the mister person that separated the two? And what is going to happen? Stay tuned... er... Keep reading the story to find out! Chapter 3 is: Kagome is Kidnapped... Inuyasha's Promise! 


	3. 3

Kagome is a... Hanyou?!?! Chapter 3: Kagome is kidnapped... Inuyasha's Promise  
  
A/N: ** screech** I can't believe all of the Reviews I got! That makes me so happy! Thank you so much to those of you who did Review: Inuchick: Be patient... You will find out who it is... But be warned... It MIGHT not be who you think... I'm still in the process of deciding who it is... Shadow4d4: I understand your anticipation... And I might be able to stretch this story out to be that long... I hope I can, because I want it to be that long! **mental laugh** akariton: Don't worry... The story will be long but I won't take long to write it.. I love writing and I can't stop once I get started. So it will be finished in no time! Inuyashasbabe4ver: Here's the chapter for you!  
  
Chapter Summary: A mysterious person kidnaps Kagome, and Inuyasha was powerless to stop it from happening. Now, Inuyasha is on a search to find her, and KILL the bastard who DARED touch her. (Inuyasha and his potty mouth again *sigh*) Kagome is desperately trying to get a hold on her powers, and find a way escape and get back to her beloved Inuyasha... Will this mystery person come back to find Kagome escaping? Will Inuyasha be able to find her in time? Find out in this Chapter...  
  
*************************  
  
**LAST Chapter**  
"Inu... ya... sha... I..." Kagome couldn't look him in the eye at this very moment... it was too weird... 'why do I feel like about to explode?' She noticed a change in the air... 'Inuyasha's scent it's mixed with sadness... and... and... compassion...' "Inuyasha... there is one more thing I have to tell you..."  
"What is it Kagome?"  
Right when she was about to speak... A rush of wind and blackness swept them apart... "Inuyasha!?" There was no answer... "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!?"  
  
"Kagome!?" 'Damn it! I can't hear her, I can't even smell her! All I can smell is...' "All I smell is..."  
  
**Chapter 3: Kagome is Kidnapped... Inuyasha's Promise**  
  
"DAMN BASTARD!" Inuyasha cursed into the dark swirling winds that blocked his vision, and blocked most of his sense of smell. However in the winds he could smell Kagome's kidnapper... He growled at the thought of HIM touching HIS Kagome... 'Hmph, MY Kagome... Yes... How dare he touch her...' "Damn you! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!! Get your ass back here!" Inuyasha knew it was meaningless to shout into the wind, but he just needed to. The bastard had taken her from him. Right when she was trying to tell him something important....  
  
Kagome felt someone's arms around her waist. She tried to free myself from him. "Let me go! You fucking Pervert! INUYASHA!" She called for Inuyasha, even though the winds had surely cared my voice far from his ears. Kagome started to kick at her abductor. With these legs of hers, these hanyou legs... She kicked at any part of his body she could reach. "Did you not hear me? I said.. LET ME GO!"  
He placed his had over her mouth, and then he took off through the air... "I wouldn't say such things if I were you." His voice was so cold. A rough and hardened voice. "You will learn to respect me. Kagome... No... Princess of the Strongest Youkai in the land. The last of your kind."  
Kagome looked up at his face... 'Na... NARAKU!?' She tried to bite at his hand but it was no good... He removed his hand before she could... "NARAKU! You Bastard... you..." He forced her mouth open and gave her a drug... then everything went black...  
"Kagome... You will learn to love me... reincarnation of Kikyo... and Princess. Once I have gotten you in my control... Inuyasha won't be able to kill me. Because you, his beloved Kagome, will be protecting me." Naraku took Kagome to his newest castle in the high mountains...  
  
"Kagome!" The winds had subsided and the strong smell of Naraku was still left behind... 'He had kidnaped Kagome... My Kagome... What does he want with her? Now that she finds out that she is a Hanyou what could he want with her?' Inuyasha walked over to where she was last standing and found a lock of hair... "Kagome... I couldn't protect you..." He looked at the ice blue lock that came from her, and griped it in his hand... And that's when Inuyasha knew what he had to do... "Kagome... I promise I will save you, then I will tell you everything that I feel for you... I will KILL Naraku."  
"Yes, we have already established this, Inuyasha."  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha quickly turned around to face him... His face must have had a strange expression from the look that Miroku gave...  
"Hm? Inuyasha? Where's Kagome-sama? And who's hair are you holding?" He pointed to the lock of Kagome's hair that he was holding.  
"Naraku happened... He kidnaped Kagome... This is Kagome's hair..."  
"How is that Kagome-sama's hair when her hair is the color of a raven? And how did you miss his scent in the first place Inuyasha? Were you..." He was stopped in his sentence by Sango's hand going across his face....  
"Housi-sama... Inuyasha probably just had his guard down because they were TALKING."  
"Yeah... Kagome and I were talking... I couldn't smell him until he took her. Kagome's hair isn't black anymore... And Kagome is a..." Inuyasha couldn't find it in his heart to say it... 'Because that would mean that she had turned to a lowly creature like me'... So Inuyasha said something else... "Her father is a wolf youkai... She is the last of her kind and the last of the royals..."  
By this time Shippo decided that it was time he chimed in.. "So that means that she is a hanyou like you Inuyasha!"  
"She's not a lowly hanyou! She's better than that! She might have been born a hanyou but I can't say she's one because she's better than me!" Inuyasha soon realized what he had just said and the looks that he got from Miroku and Sango said that they understood but were suspicious. "KEH! We are going to find Kagome! Let's GO!" Inuyasha couldn't stand the thought of him touching her... He had to find her. So he took off trying to follow Naraku's scent as best he could....  
"Housi-sama... we'd better follow him... Kirara!" Kirara changed into her larger cat self and Sango jumped on her back... "Shippo! Stay with Kaede-baachan!"  
"But I want to go too!"  
"Sorry Shippo... But Kagome would kill us if you got hurt... And we need you to protect Kaede-baachan..."  
"Alright... I'll stay.."  
With that Miroku and Sango were off following Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome awoke to complete darkness... She couldn't see much of anything but she could defiantly hear Naraku's voice, and he was talking to a woman... Who, well that she didn't know but she did know that she had to get out of this place... Kagome started to feel her way around the room.. He had put her on what felt and smelled like furs... then she could feel a sudden drop to the floor. 'That means he has me on a bed...' Kagome lowered herself as carefully as possible to the floor when she felt something tugging on her ankles... 'Damn it...' Reaching down and she felt a cold metal-like cuff around her left ankle... 'damn him...' She started to climb back up onto the bed thing and tried to figure out a way to get it off when she heard the footsteps coming down the hallway...Kagome started to growl and was looking in the direction that she heard the footsteps then his smell became stronger and she knew exactly where he was.  
He opened the door then lit a torch. He then lit some lamps and it revealed a beautifully decorated room... Not like Naraku... He came towards Kagome and she growled even louder. "My poor Kagome-hime... You really shouldn't growl like that..." He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes... Kagome was giving him the 'death' glare. "Hm! You'll learn that I've been the one for you all along."  
Kagome jerked her face out of his deathly cold hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Naraku... There is only one man for me... The only one that I love is Inuyasha... You are not for me.. You make me sick!"  
He just gave a little laugh and grabbed her wrists and pulled me close to him. "You are sadly mistaken." He put her wrists in one hand and grabbed her face with the other... "Kagome-hime... You will become my queen..." Kagome's heart jumped, but she didn't let him see it, then he pushed his lips on hers. They were hot... but not a good hot.. A hotness that was soaked with evil and ambitions.  
Then she could feel something swirl inside her body... Her miko powers were awakening from the kiss... Then a light started to radiate from Kagome. It was repelling him from her... But it was doing little good... Then the light became stronger and knocked him on the floor. Then the chain broke off of her ankle and she stood on the floor in front of him. "Naraku... This body, this mind, this soul, this heart will never belong to you..."  
"Kagome-hime... I forgot that you still retain your miko powers... and they seem to be stronger than before... no matter of concern for me however..." He brought his arm out in front of him then lifted his hand in a sort of 'stop' like stance... Then she felt a power coming from him and pushing her back against the wall... "I can still restrain you..." With his other hand he showed her a few remaining Shikon shards... "With these shards... Kagome-hime.. I can use them and find a way around your miko powers!"  
Her body was then pulled down onto the bed by and invisible force... A few chains the sprang from the bed and latched themselves to her ankles and wrists...He then got on the bed and leaned over Kagome... "my poor Kagome-hime... There would be no need for these if you just behaved yourself..." With that he gave a small laugh then he grabbed her wrists and put them above her head... He touched one of her ears, then began to stroke it... Kagome hated the feeling of him touching her... He was not supposed to be the one to touch her. With him still holding her wrist firmly against the bed... He pressed his lips to hers in a violent fashion. Kagome kept her mouth shut... teeth gritted shut... He then started to kiss her jaw line then her neck... Kagome started to move and tried to kick his side to get away from him. "Nice try my dear... but I'm afraid that won't work..." He pressed his lips on her shoulder then started to pull her sash from her kimono top...  
Kagome had tears in her eyes, and they were swelling to the brink of her eyelid... "Get off..."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that..." He looked into Kagome's eyes and pulled out a pill from a small velvet pouch. "This pill... You will swallow it..."  
"Try and.." Before she could say 'make me' he had forced the pill into her mouth and down her throat. It burned on the way down, like a fire. He released her from his grasp and she stayed on the bed in a state of shock. 'My body... I can't move... This pill.... what is it? Why?'  
"Kagome-hime... You are now my slave, you will do what ever I tell you to do... however... this pill does take a while before it fully takes effect... Will you obey me?"  
Her body moved to look at Naraku... 'NO! I don't want this!' Her mouth started to move to make the word no but what came out was... "Hai... Naraku-dono" 'NO! NO! He is not my master no!' Kagome's feelings were more than she could handle... She didn't want this, and she could tell that Naraku was pleased with this.  
"Kagome-hime... it seems that you still retain your mind... that is no concern for me... That is all the better actually, the more pain you go through, the stronger you become, which I will use to my advantage... When Inuyasha comes to save you... He will find you protecting me... You will become my queen.."  
Inside, Kagome was crying but her body would no longer respond to her own mind. There was nothing she could do to fix this, no matter how much of a miko she was... 'Isn't there something that can break this horrible spell!?'  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah... CLIFF HANGER! HA! This is nothing. However, the next chapters are COMPLETELY different from the originals. From now own, this story will be taking the road I meant for it to take. Next time Chapter 4:The Mysterious Youko 


	4. 4

Kagome is a... Hanyou!? Author: Kagome Kariana Chapter 4: The Mysterious Youko  
  
A/N: Long time in the making. Here is the Real chapter 4. I have been letting a friend of mine proofread these to make sure I am doing a good job. LOL. Thanks Squishy!  
  
**********  
  
**Last Chapter  
  
"Kagome-hime... it seems that you still retain your mind... that is no concern for me... That is all the better actually, the more pain you go through, the stronger you become, which I will use to my advantage... When Inuyasha comes to save you... He will find you protecting me... You will become my queen.."  
Inside, Kagome was crying but her body would no longer respond to her own mind. There was nothing she could do to fix this, no matter how much of a miko she was... 'Isn't there something that can break this horrible spell!?'  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Kagome sat in the dark room alone now. She could feel the presence of a woman close by, but it was the aura of a woman that she did not know. 'Could this be the woman that he talked to earlier?' The woman's presence started to move away from her, and she wanted to ask 'Who the hell are you?' but the words wouldn't form because of the pill. 'Inuyasha... Are you looking for me?' She could move somewhat freely now, so she lay down on the bed, and tried to sleep.  
  
"Kagome, I will save you..." Inuyasha bounded from tree to tree in search of Kagome. He could still smell the faint, but yet potent scent of Naraku.  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled to Inuyasha from behind as she rode up on Kirara with Miroku.  
"Sango, Miroku... We are getting closer." He had stopped to let the three catch up with him. Inuyasha sniffed the air and stared into what seemed like a never-ending forest.  
"Inuyasha, where do you think he took her?" Miroku looked at the figure of Inuyasha that was somewhat bewildered by the fact that he had lost Kagome.  
"KEH! If I knew that, would I be sniffin' the air!?" He looked back to where he had been looking. 'I just want to save her.' With his mind set, he then bound into the air in the direction the scent was coming from.  
"Sango, Inuyasha is following Naraku's scent right?"  
"Yes... and that worries me... Wouldn't Naraku hide his scent with a barrier?"  
Miroku looked down then back at Sango. "Most likely... we are heading into a trap." They didn't say a word to Inuyasha about it. For they knew that he wouldn't care either way, he wanted to save Kagome. So they followed him deeper into the forest.  
  
The scent of jasmine and lavender awakened Kagome. It was a soft scent, but yet it was out of place. Opening her sleepy eyes, she saw that the room was lit by hundreds of candles. She could now see that the room that she was in was very nicely decorated. The walls were engraved with designs of wolves intertwined with curving lines. Pillars supported the ceiling, and they were painted with light shades of blue and purple around the base in a design that reminded her of water. Tapestries were draped from the ceiling, and some of the walls. After this evaluation of the room, Kagome concluded that this was a new room. She then looked at where she was sleeping. The bed was covered with the finest quilts and furs that she has seen in this time period. Around the bed hung a white lace canopy that flowed like water over the edges of the bed. 'It seems that since I am now under his control he feels like he can give me a better room... Damn it...'  
  
Kagome looked down at her clothing. She still had on the bracelets that her father had given her, and the same boots. However, now she had on a long kimono made of white silk with lavender flowers embroidered into the shoulders, and at the end of the sleeves. Her sash was now a lavender color with white flowers embroidered into it. 'What is this? New clothes? Hm... I wonder where my old ones are...' She looked around the room and saw a closet behind one of the tapestries. She got up and looked behind the sliding doors and saw a whole wardrobe of beautiful clothing along with her old clothes. 'Huh? What is this? Could this be that he really wants me to be his queen? And this is to be my room? Not that it isn't nice but... Hell no.'  
"Kagome-sama"  
Kagome turned to the sound of a small voice. It was Kohaku. "Kohaku- kun?" 'Am I some how able to say what I think at certain time?'  
"Kagome-sama... Naraku-sama would like me to take you to him..." Kohaku had kneeled before her when he said this.  
'I don't want to... No!' Kagome was screaming inside herself because she knew that she didn't have the power to over come the curse that she had. "Yes... lead me. Kohaku-kun." Kagome's eyes dropped as she heard herself speak. The only thing she could do was fight the curse from the inside and pray.  
"This way, Kagome-sama." Kohaku led her down a long hallway towards a dark room. Kagome's heart beat faster as they neared the room. She could see his power through the walls, and smell him. When they reached the room, Kohaku and Kagome both kneeled outside the transparent doors. "Naruka- sama... I have brought Kagome-sama."  
"Good... Kagome-hime. Come in."  
"Yes." Kagome stood up and walked into the room. She then kneeled before Naraku and spoke against what she truly thought. "What is it that Naraku-dono wishes?"  
"Kagome-hime... You look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Naraku-dono..." 'Damn Bastard... I hate you.'  
"Hm? You are still fighting this curse are you? I can see how much you struggle. You are trying to free yourself from this curse." Naraku looked out of his window and stared out into the blank sky that the barrier had created. "Kagome-hime... I do not think that I will give you the pill to make your mind obey my every word... Because this has just become interesting. Inuyasha is on his way to take you from me."  
"What is your will that I do?"  
"As you know. I normally hide my scent from him. But this time I have let some of it out to let him follow me to here. Can you do what I am about to ask of you?"  
Kagome knew what he wanted... and she felt as though she could die right then and there. 'Of course I can't do it! I love him you dick!' She wished she could scream those words to him, but her body did the opposite. "Yes, Naraku-dono... I can do whatever you wish me to."  
"Kill Miroku, Sango, and... Inuyasha."  
Kagome looked up from her kneeling position and she could feel herself smile. "Yes. It would be my pleasure." At this she felt her soul shatter. What was there left for her to do now? What she going to kill him?  
Naraku smiled at her and touched her face. "Good... I am glad that you can do this for me." He leaned close to her and kissed her. She could feel herself kissing him back. He then deepened the kiss and lifted her so she was standing. "Kagome-hime... Please call me Naraku. Have you known that the whole time that we fought each other that I fell more and more in love with you?" Kagome shuddered in her mind, she didn't want to love him. She didn't want to do what he wanted. She wanted Inuyasha... "Kagome- hime... The last of your kind, even though you are a hanyou... You are the more powerful than any youkai. And yet you can't even dispel this curse that has been put upon you?" He smiled then kissed her deeply. She didn't close her eyes, but her body returned the kiss just as deeply. Kagome could feel tears in her eyes, which surprised her.  
'What is this? I am crying? Does this mean I have some power over this horrible curse? If so, then I might be able to break it soon. I get more powerful everyday! So...'  
Naraku felt a warm droplet on his nose and then sensed that something was off and looked at her. He saw tears running down Kagome's cheeks and that she hadn't closed her eyes. "What is this? Is there a flaw in this curse?" He looked at the tears on Kagome's cheek and brushed them aside, then kissed her cheek. He could sense that her power was growing daily, and that he might not have a chance to break her mentally. 'Inuyasha, come to this Naraku and find Kagome protecting me. Be killed by your beloved woman once again.' "Kagome-hime. Return to your chamber and change into your armor. Inuyasha will soon be here."  
"Yes. Naraku.." Kagome turned and started back down the hallway to her room.  
"Damn it..."  
"What is it Naraku? She to powerful for the curse?"  
"Youko... bitch... You knew this entire time that she would soon become powerful enough to break the curse."  
"Ah, that is right. I did know. But I thought Inuyasha would have gotten here sooner."  
"Youko... I intend to have Kagome kill him... what do you want with me anyway?"  
Youko looked at Naraku and laughed. "You seem to have misunderstood Naraku. I don't want anything to do with you!" She laughed again and disappeared.  
"Eh? Naraku! That Youko is quite a bitch."  
"Kagura.. Watch Kagome when Inuyasha arrives and make sure she kills him."  
"Oh? Aren't you going to watch on Kanna's mirror?"  
Naraku gave Kagura a warning glare. "Do it. I've warned you once already that I have your heart in the palm of my hand."  
"I know already! I'll do it!" Kagura disappeared in a whirlwind of air.  
'Youko... What is your intention?'  
  
*********** A/N: Well what do you think? Better than the first chapter 4? Please R&R! Chapter 5: The One Who is Hurt the Most 


	5. 5

Kagome is a miko... and hanyou!? Chapter 5: The One Who is Hurt Most Author: Kagome Kariana  
  
A/N: Whoo hoo! I am on a roll! Chapter 5! I am working my best to keep them going now. So please R&R!  
  
***************Last Chapter  
  
"Eh? Naraku! That Youko is quite a bitch."  
"Kagura.. Watch Kagome when Inuyasha arrives and make sure she kills him."  
"Oh? Aren't you going to watch on Kanna's mirror?"  
Naraku gave Kagura a warning glare. "Do it. I've warned you once already that I have your heart in the palm of my hand."  
"I know already! I'll do it!" Kagura disappeared in a whirlwind of air.  
'Youko... What is your intention?'  
  
*********Chapter 5  
  
'I am... I am supposed to kill... Inuyasha? How? I can't allow myself to do that!' Kagome was changing her clothing and thinking about what was going to happen. Her body moved as if some one had a remote control on her and she was just the robot. She hated the feeling of not being able to control her own body.  
She slipped on her top and skirt, then put her armor on. She found her sword and sheath and placed them on her back. She reached behind her and took out the sword, again her body moving without her telling it too. 'Am I going to practice or something?' She held the sword in front of her and then started to swing the sword. In fluid like movements she enacted an imaginary battle with an imaginary opponent. The silver of the blade slicing through the air and her hair flowing behind her made her feel some what excited to be able to do what she was doing, but at the same time sad.  
  
In a startling contrast to her graceful and energetic movements, she stopped. She held the sword down at an angle in front of her. She then slowly raised the sword with it in both hands. Once it was over her head she could feel the sword shifting, and changing its form. Soon there was a bright light and then she could feel two swords, one in each hand. 'Huh? What is this?' She lowered her arms and gazed at the identical swords.  
Then without warning, she began to battle with the air again. However this time, her movements were more energetic than graceful. Spinning and slashing, back flipping and jumping, all coordinated in one sword dance that was a magnificent battle with the air.  
After one particular landing, she felt the presence of Naraku behind her. She could also feel that he had a sword and was going to swing downward and to the right. She quickly spun around and blocked his attack, then did a handspring out of the way. After she landed she returned the swords to one and replaced them into the sheath on her back.  
"Well done, Kagome-hime."  
Kagome knelt down and put a hand over her chest. "A comment I do not deserve, Naraku." She looked up into his cold eyes, and made a silent wish that she could rid herself of such a stare that he had given her.  
"Kagome-hime, Inuyasha approaches the palace. Are you ready?"  
"Yes"  
"Can you kill them?"  
"Yes... I can, Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha bounded from one treetop to the next as he neared the looming barrier. He could smell Naraku, and he could smell just the faintest hint of Kagome. He jumped down from the treetops and stood in front of the looming barrier. "Naraku... You will pay. Even if this is a trap I don't give a flying fuck you asshole!" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and aimed towards the barrier. "KAZE NO KIZU!" Tetsusaiga glowed red and Kaze no Kizu cut through the barrier. Inuyasha ran towards the palace that was just up ahead, Miroku and Sango not far behind.  
He reached the palace and Kagome watched from behind a screen door. "NARAKU!? Where are you!? Show your face you bastard!"  
Kagome felt a smile creep across her face, and internally she hated her self for even doing it. She opened the door, and slowly walked down the steps to Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha stared at her, stunned that Naraku allowed her to come out. "Ka... Kagome?" He gapped in amazement, 'at least she seems ok.' Inuyasha then started to walk up to Kagome, and she then took on a fighting stance. "Kagome? What are you doing?"  
"Inuyasha... Kagome is under Naraku's command! She does what he wishes her to do!"  
"Kagura! Bitch! What did he do to her?!"  
"Eh? Inuyasha, you will die by her hand as Naraku has commanded. Kagome, fulfil Naraku's will!"  
Kagome looked and Inuyasha, and in her mind she was fighting not to. "Yes"  
"Ka... Kagome... You're"  
Before he could finish, Kagome ran toward Inuyasha and slashed with her claws. Inuyasha dodged, but not quickly enough. She grazed him on his left shoulder. Kagome held out her clawed hand that was now covered in Inuyasha's blood. She looked at it, and she felt like crying...  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and could sense that she really didn't want to fight, and was fighting internally to stop herself. "Kagome, come on, you can pull you self out of this!"  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and heard the voice of Naraku in he mind 'Kill him.' 'No!' 'Kill, Kill Inuyasha!' 'No!' 'KILL HIM!' Kagome felt tears swelling up in her eyes, and she mentally screamed again. 'NOOOO!!' Then her mouth started to move and Naraku once again put words into her mouth. "Inuyasha... I will kill you." Kagome heard herself say this and tears started to flow from her eyes.  
Inuyasha suddenly could smell the salt, and looked at her. Her face was like ice, no emotion, but her eyes, her eyes held her emotion. She had tears running down her face. "Kagome... I will not fight you... and I know you don't want to fight me..." Inuyasha took out his sword and threw it on the ground.  
"If you will not fight, you will die." Kagome again charged at Inuyasha, and started to slash at him. Inuyasha dodged again and again, but every time she made a hit. He jumped into the air and she followed. When she was face to face with him, she did a roundhouse that hit him squarely in the back of the head. And he fell to the ground with a thud. She landed and tears still flowed down her checks. "Inuyasha, in the air you can't dodge."  
"Inuyasha! It looks as though Kagome is kicking your ass!" Kagura was sitting on the edge of the roof watching the entire battle.  
"Kagura, I will not fight her..." Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and saw the tears once again. He had to help her. Some how, he just had to. "Kagome, please snap out of it."  
"KAGOME-CHAN! INUYASHA!" Sango's voice rang out through the barren courtyard. Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at her, and Sango could tell that this was bad. She had been watching for a while, and she could see that Kagome was under a spell, she was crying.  
"Sango, we cannot do anything  
right now"  
"Houshi-sama"  
"Hmph... I will kill you after I am done with Inuyasha!" Kagome then looked down at Inuyasha who was now trying to get up. She didn't move, he was badly injured because of her. Every time she slashed she had hit, and he was covered with blood, his haori was in shreds. She had also punched him in the face, and his mouth had blood running from it. She looked at her claws again. Tainted with crimson blood, his blood. Her beloved's blood. "What...I."  
Inuyasha looked at her. Her bangs were now covering her eyes, and she was somewhat shaking. "Kagome..." He started to walk towards her...  
"Inu... Ya... Sha... Don't... stay away..." She had regained her ability to speak, but her body was still under control.  
Inuyasha still walked closer. Slowly, he came within 3 feet of her. "Kagome"  
"Inuyasha... don't come any closer... run..."  
"Huh?"  
"Run... run away, Inuyasha... otherwise..." She held out her claws again, and she lifted her head. The tears streamed down her face now. But her face showed anger, anger that Naraku had put there. Her body took in a stance to fight again, and she pleaded with him once again. "Run away! Inuyasha!"  
"Baka! Do you think I could just leave you here? NO WAY!" He reached out to grab her, and she ran into him.  
'INUYASHA!' She had put her clawed hand through his stomach... 


	6. 6

Kagome is a... Hanyou? Chapter 6: Kagome Returns Author: Kagome Kariana  
  
A/N: Don't we all just love cliffhangers? MWAHAHAHA! Well, please keep giving me good reviews, I love it! LoL. But anyway. On with the story!  
  
********************Last Chapter  
  
"Run... run away, Inuyasha... otherwise..." She held out her claws again, and she lifted her head. The tears streamed down her face now. But her face showed anger, anger that Naraku had put there. Her body took in a stance to fight again, and she pleaded with him once again. "Run away! Inuyasha!"  
"Baka! Do you think I could just leave you here? NO WAY!" He reached out to grab her, and she ran into him.  
'INUYASHA!' She had put her clawed hand through his stomach...  
  
********Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha buried his head into her hair. He then wrapped his arms around Kagome and held on to her. After a moment he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. She was in a state of shock, and she was obviously shaking. "Kagome... I will never leave you..."  
She looked up into his eyes, and withdrew her hand from him. "Inu... yasha..."  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him and held her tightly. He could feel Kagome shake in his arms... She didn't hug him back, but he didn't care. He wanted her back to normal.  
'Kagome, Kill him...' 'Never.' 'Fine, have it your way then.' Kagome felt a sudden pain and collapsed against Inuyasha... "Inuyasha... I'm...Sorry..." Then everything went black.  
Inuyasha held Kagome tightly and kneeled down. "Kagome!? Kagome?"  
"She is going to die, Inuyasha."  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha looked up to see the baboon skinned Naraku. "What did you do?"  
"Well... If I can't have her, then you can't either!"  
"Bastard... First you kidnap her, then put her under a spell. Then you try to have her kill me... Now you are killing her! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He ran to his sword and pointed it towards Naraku.  
"Oh? Are you going to kill me?"  
"Damn straight." He then lunged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga and slashed at him. He managed to get the baboon skin off of him.  
"This Naraku will not fall for such child's play." He stood now far away from Inuyasha, and transformed into a hideous creature.  
"So you are actually going to fight me with all your power today Naraku? Fine by me!" Inuyasha then charged Naraku head on.  
"Such foolishness. You are a true idiot." Naraku then morphed back to a man with armor, he had completed his transformation. "Inuyasha, this is my new body! Hit me if you can!" Naraku shot a beam of power towards Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha merely laughed. He knew what he was going to do... Naraku has never seen his true attack. So he looked for the spot to hit. "There it is.." He aimed and then let lose. "Bakrayuuha!"  
"What!?' Naraku's power started to twist in Kaze no Kizu to form the attack, and then his power and Inuyasha came towards him. 'How? How can this happen?!' He glared at Inuyasha as his body was ripped apart.  
"Inuyasha, don't think we'll let you get all the credit! Hirakotsu!" Sango's boomerang sliced through Naraku and Inuyasha's attack had finished. Naraku appeared to be dead.  
"Just to be sure. KAZANA!" Miroku sucked up the remnants of Naraku. The hole sealed itself as soon as he was entirely in Miroku's Kazana.  
"Ah HAHAHA! Thank you, Inuyasha."  
"What?!" Inuyasha looked around to see a woman standing in front of Naraku's palace. She had crimson hair that hung freely down to her knees. Her eyes were a demonic shade of green that seemed to pierce to the very soul of a person. She stood with her arms crossed and looked confidently towards Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha... Thank you, you have now removed the reason for me to be in hiding. However, I was never really hiding. Only concealing my true strength."  
"Keh! Who the fuck do you think you are?' Inuyasha held his katana in front of him ready to strike.  
"Ah yes, I am Youko."  
"Youko? Keh!"  
Youko walked towards Inuyasha and he started to growl. "Now, now. Is that anyway to be towards me?"  
"Why should I care?!"  
"You will soon see... or will I have to take Kagome away from you?"  
Inuyasha realized that Kagome was still out and was an easy target. "You even come close to her... AND I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU!"  
"Oh my, so scary a face really doesn't suit you Inuyasha. My time is up for today." A fog started to roll in around her and Inuyasha took a couple steps back towards Kagome. "I will see you again. Inuyasha!"  
Inuyasha watched Youko disappear into the fog. He then ran towards Kagome and picked her up into his arms. "Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha then had to put Kagome down again... he was badly injured and he couldn't lift her any more. His blood slowly ran down his arms and started to form a pool of blood where they were closest to the ground.  
"Inuyasha, we should get you and Kagome-chan back to the village."  
"Ah... Sango..." Inuyasha looked up towards her and his vision was becoming more and more blurry. 'Shit... I've lost too much blood.'  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked towards Miroku. "Can you carry Kagome- sama?"  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground, then at Kagome. "No..."  
"EH?"  
"I've... become..." Inuyasha was slowly losing his strength, he began to sway as he lost the ability to stay kneeling. 'Kagome... sorry, but I can't carry you... I ...' Inuyasha collapsed right beside Kagome.  
"INUYASHA?!"  
  
Later on, Inuyasha awoke to find himself back in the village. He was still in his bloody haori, so he figured that he must not have been out for too long. He tried to stand but found that his strength had not yet returned. He looked around the small hut to see Kagome lying right next to him. Her clothes still covered in his blood, her hands and claws still stained with his blood. She hadn't awaked yet. Her breathing was slow, and she still looked to be in pain.  
"Inu...yasha..."  
Kagome spoke his name softly, and had watched her say it. He rolled over so that he was closer to her and reached for her hand. "Kagome... I'm right here." He held on to her hand tightly and watched as he face began to show less and less pain. 'Her face is covered with tearstains. She didn't want me to die, she didn't want to do it. She suffered, and what I went through was nothing compared to hers. All I did was watch her go through it. All I could do was call out her name, time and time again.' Inuyasha took his free hand and brushed aside the bangs that had fallen onto her face. "Never hide your face from me again." 


End file.
